A collapsible tent is known in which two adjacent supporting columns are coupled by a truss frame capable of extension and contraction and the supporting columns are pushed and opened to the left and right to spread a traverse beam structure to thereby easily place the tent (Patent Document 1).
However, the truss frame is configured through coupling of an X-shaped frame in which a bar-shaped frame is pivotally attached with a coupling pin to be freely pivotable, and the collapsible tent with this as the traverse beam structure has not necessarily been sufficient in rigidity with respect to stress from the traverse direction.
There is a conventional assembly tent that is assembled through coupling of a traverse beam member extending horizontally from two adjacent supporting columns of the tent coaxially at both ends of a coupling member (Patent Document 2). By inserting the tip end of a traverse beam member (3) into a socket (18) provided to both ends of a coupling member (4) for coupling between the traverse beam member and the coupling member as shown in FIG. 13, such a tent can be assembled relatively easily, and the rigidity with respect to stress from the traverse direction can be improved to some extent.
However, the traverse beam member easily comes off from the socket since the length of the traverse beam member inserted into the socket is short, and unsteadiness or warpage easily occurs in the coupling between the traverse beam member and the coupling member easily. Since the occurrence of unsteadiness or warpage is significant when the traverse beam member or the coupling member is long, it is common as a measure to employ an approach of attaching a supporting column (2) to the coupling member (4) and supporting the coupling member with the supporting column. However, providing such a supporting column to the coupling member not only complicates assembly of the tent, but also increases the volume to be accommodated upon disassembly and folding after use. Since the weight also increases, carrying around becomes difficult.
Thus, development is desired for an assembly tent having a coupling structure of a traverse beam member and a coupling member that is easy to assemble, excellent in strength, and capable of being disassembled and compactly accommodated after use.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-257080
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-303800